


Runaway Royal

by kittencauldrone



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty, stanchez - Fandom
Genre: M/M, baby beth, royal au, young stanchez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittencauldrone/pseuds/kittencauldrone
Summary: I participated in the Stanchez micro bang on tumblr and here's the long winded story that was produced as a result of said event





	

Quiet footsteps hurried down an alleyway into a bustling market scene. The footsteps belonged to a young man in tattered clothing that once shown a sort of regality about him. His gaze scanned the crowd as people pushed past him telling him to step to the side or move. He took a deep breath in and then started his way through the crowded area, his deep brown eyes fixated on the shiny gold chain of someone's pocket watch.

He drew closer trying to stay out of sight of his target. He could trade that watch in for a good meal for sure. The target started moving from his spot. The young man's brow furrowed and he quickly followed, keeping his eyes on the prize. In nearly no time at all, amongst the crowd, the young man lost sight of his target. With a huff he wandered off into another alley to get out of the others' way.

"Had yer eye on my chain, I saw." came a voice.

He turned to see it was the person he'd been following to snatch that watch from. His heart was griped with fear as he saw in full light the beanstalk of a man he had tried to pickpocket.

"What's the royal prince doing scuttling in the muck trying to steal from people?" asked the stranger.

"how did yo..."

"just because you ditched your clothes doesn't mean I don't recognize you, Prince Stan." the stranger said confidently, a cigarette hung from his lips and his hair was pushed away from his face." You know how many people your twin brother can fool for so long until they start learning to count." the man held up his hand, pointing to his pinkie.

The discovered prince huffed," how would you know? Not like my dad could tell the difference between us unless he looked at our hands."

"Well kid, I knew since you two started making speeches. It’s easy to tell your wild at heart and wouldn't get the throne because your brother was next in line. Your brother's name is Stanford, he goes by Ford to distugious himself from you. But your daddy always called the two of you 'the Stans', I take it." 

"you sound like a stalker. Quit it." Stan growled.

The man stepped forward and grabbed his arm," You're too easy to read. You're on the streets now, no guard will protect you if they don't know who you are. By the way, the name's Rick."

Stan yanked himself away from Rick, but oddly found himself drawn in by the man before him."What do you want with me?"

"Nothing. You seemed to want to do something with me." Rick stated." but if you don't want to hit some thrills and get a meal, then by all means, I'll let you go back to pickpocketing. My advice, aim for the little old ladies, their purses are big and they can't do much."

As Rick turned and walked away, Stan stood there for a few minutes before deciding to follow Rick. The stockier male noticed but said nothing as he rounded the corner and made his way over to a sleek looking motor bike. He got on, flicking the cigarette to the ground away from him, and then looked over at the runaway prince.

"Oh I'm sorry your highness. You want something, princess?" Rick chuckled, leaning on the handle bar with a wicked grin." take a walk on the wild side, babe. You'll never go back." he extended out his hand to Stan, clearly offering what the other had wanted.

"how do I know you won't get me killed, slick?" Stan asked.

"No guarantee, but I can show you the wonders of things you've never seen before." Rick told him, cocking his head to one side.

A brief moment of hesitation from the ex-prince rose before he took firm hold of the stranger's hand and hopped on the back of the Harley. Holding on tight to the older male's waist as they took off, Stan pressed his face into the back of Rick's shoulder at the immense power beneath them. Rick seemed a bit amused by his new companion's almost childlike nature, but he knew the excitement would wear off soon enough.

Stan held on for what seemed like days, even though they had only been riding around the streets for a few minutes. He peeked over Rick's shoulder to see the city limits signs of the only home he's ever known and before them was a vast amount of land. Rolling hills and bustling forests that he'd always seen from afar in the castle windows but never so close before. He could hardly believe how amazingly wild everything was. Even the grass on the sides of the road were tall as him, not ever having seen a lawn mower cut them down.

As he adjusted to the speed of the bike and the way everything was unruly and free, Stan sat up a bit taller, watching the greenery go by. Stan slacked on his grip on his new companion's torso, getting to look around a bit more before he heard a very muffled curse come from the other.

Rick patted Stan's thigh and glanced over his shoulder briefly," hold on, kid. We gotta hustle."

Stan gasped a bit as he heard encroaching engines, once more grabbing tight to Rick as the bike lifted a bit off the ground. The motorcycle revved and sped up to a speed Stan was not used to, making his ears pop. Rick seemed tense as they raced down the road with company closing in. Men on black motorcycles came up on them, on either side.

Rick narrowed his eyes, looking from the two guys. He reached and grabbed the brakes as hard as he could when the men reached for guns. He put his foot down hard at the ground as the bike drifted slightly at the harsh stop, Stan was taken by surprise and was flung off. Distracted by the other man falling, Rick turned to help him up.

"Jesus. keep on your feet, will ya?" he grumbled, pulling Stan back up. When he turned back around, the two bikes had stopped and were facing them about 50 yards away." Shit."

"Rick Sanchez!!" called out one from under his helmet," you done our boss wrong!"

Rick paused, trying the recall who he might've crossed bad enough to send out hitmen after him. He'd done a lot of people dirty in his time, the most recent would be a drug lord with a big mouth and money to back what he said. "oh fuck. Lee, get on the bike!"

"what?"

"Get on the fucking bike, we gotta haul ass! NOW!" Rick pushed Stan towards the motor cycle, picking it up from where he'd dropped it on it's side. Stan was pulled on between Rick and the gas tank as the older male kicked it into high gear.

The drug lord's henchmen revved up and started speeding towards them as Rick punched it back the way they came in attempt to outrun them. Stan held tight, burying his face in Rick's shoulder to hide his face. His heart raced, feeling the wind around them, violently whipping his longish locks around.

Rick grit his teeth, making quick decisions that may have seemed completely random to others. He only glanced back once at the henchmen before shaking off the small amount of fear that had gotten him worked up. He focused on the road ahead of him, letting everything around him seemingly disappear for a moment. It wasn't long before Rick knew the hitmen couldn't keep up and had stopped sometime ago.

He slowed the bike, satisfied, hearing Stan pipe up," Um, this is a bit late but what's with the nickname you gave me?"

"well, technically speaking you are part of two Stans, yeah?" Rick started," ultimately there are probably Nth amount of 'Stan's worldwide! Just think about that! I mean if-if I lost you in a room and I said 'Stan where are you?' like at least five people would turn their heads to look. I just simply took the last part of your name and called you by that. So you know who I'm talking to."

"fair enough." Stan nodded, listening to his new partner ramble on. Rick's monologue eventually became nothing but mutters as he seemingly trailed off on different topics, more talking to himself than he was Stan at this point. The shorter male just leaned on Rick," not even an hour with you and we've already gotten mixed up in trouble."

"yeah so?" Rick slowed the bike to a halt at a stop sign.

Stan shrugged," Just thinking this will be an interesting partnership."

The older male shook his head and pulled into a shoddy-looking biker bar. Stan seemed a bit hesitant to stop here, but Rick got off the bike, after parking and looked over at his new friend," well, come on."

"Is it safe?"

Rick's brow furrowed, leaning down to look the young prince in the eyes," This isn't the castle anymore, princess. Nothing out here is safe." he told him, standing back up straight and starting walking to the door," stay out here if you want, birds out here are probably more dangerous than the guys in there."

Stan looked around for a moment, watching Rick get closer to the door of the bar without stopping to see if he was following. Before he knew it, he was on his feet and sprinting across the parking lot to Rick. Once caught up, he followed the taller fellow into the bar.

Rick grabbed a seat and sat down at a table without a word. He seemed to be watching something. That something would be Stan, who wandered away from him and was exploring the bar. Of course, in a place like this, anybody with a good set of teeth was considered pretty, and it got Stan a lot of attention. He didn't seem to mind and found that many of the burly men were offering him drinks if he just smiled at them. 

That's when Rick stepped in and pulled Stan from the crowd," sorry, boys. This one's mine~." he said with a sultry grin.

"Man, you always get the pretty boys, Sanchez." one of the men huffed.

"It's because I'm irresistible to the naive~." He purred and pulled Stan back over to his table, sitting him down," be careful around here, kid. Anyone who looks like they got money is always an easy target."

"oka- Hey! You callin' me easy?!" Stan huffed, glaring at the other." I'm far from it! You should know that!"

The taller man rolled his eyes and pulled out a pack of cigarette he had in his pocket." The only thing keeping your virginity in tack was all your guards and the rules your dad put on you."

"Says the guy who looks like he hasn't gotten any in a year." The stockier male counter, putting up a cocky air that flew right over Rick's head as he lit up a cigarette.

"You talk big for such a small boy. Might wanna watch your mouth, Lee." Rick told him." Bet I could have you in a headlock on the ground the minute you tried to take me on."

"Bet, huh?" A fire lit up in Stan's eyes like no one's ever seen before." you wanna put some money where your mouth is old man?"

Rick scoffed at this, smirking a bit as he studied Stan with intrigue. He’d been taking mental notes on the prince ever since he spotted him out of the crowd back in the kingdom. The younger male definitely looked like he was diving head first into mischief with a wild grin. Rick leaned back in his seat, tilting his head up a bit watching his companion.

Stan turned his head to the side as something else caught his attention. That something was a little number in a tight looking getup. This made Rick roll his eyes, but he said nothing about it.

“What’s a girl like that doing here?” Stan asked.

“Easy there Lee the virgin. That girl is here because she could probably take on the toughest guys here and send them into a nightmare dimension.” Rick explained, merely glimpsing at the woman Stan was staring at. Then it dawned on him who that particular woman was.” shit. Alright, enough oogling, we gotta split.”

Rick hastily threw some money down on the table and grabbed Stan by the arm ready to book it. 

“But why? We just got here.”

“It's time to go!” He growled pulling the young brunet out of his chair.

Stan grunted, weakly fighting against Rick pulling him,” You act like you saw the guy who’s trying to kill you. Let go damnit.”

They bickered all the way to the door, and just as Rick was about to toss Stan out the door and follow he heard the voice that could kill.

“Rick, darling~.” 

“Crap.” Was all he got out before being slammed against the wall by the woman Stan had been watching earlier.

She held a sharp dagger to his throat while maintaining a sweet smile. Almost in a twitching movement she turned her head to look at Stan who was just astounded by her strength.” Running around on me with this cutie, Rickie~?” she asked leaning close to him, almost threatening.

“Fucking let go of me!” Rick growled, struggling against her.” Lee, get to the bike and go!”

“But--”

She laughed,” oh don’t leave yet, you’ll miss all the fun~!” she pressed the dagger harder on Rick’s neck, drawing a little blood.

“Go Lee, you don’t what this bitch can do to a man!” The taller man choked out before getting a blow to the stomach by her.

Stan was beyond freaked out, but instead of running he charged the woman, tackling her to the ground, Rick grunted as he was let go and stumbled back a few steps. The woman sprung up, brushing hair out of her face and looked at the two men. The look of pure rage dawned on her face. 

Slowly, she stood up straight and growled,” You don’t know who you just pissed up, boy.”

Rick grabbed Stan’s arm again and started pulling him towards the parking lot,” l-lets go. Now.”

The pair turned and rushed out the door just as the woman started for them before stopping. She watched them get on their bike and pull out of the parking lot, heading down the road as fast a that bike would carry them.

Rick held tight to the throttle, pushing his motorcycle to it’s top speed, heart racing. Stan looked back to see if they were being followed while Rick fixed his gaze straight ahead. 

“She’s not following us…” Stan said, then righted himself on the seat behind Rick,” We’re not being followed!” He said excitedly.

“No, no. That’s very bad!” He shouted, leaning forward as if that would make them go any faster. He knew what that woman was capable of.

“Rick, who was that?” Asked the prince.

The older male got quiet, going over war-like flashbacks of just who that had been. He thought back to when he met this woman. He had charmed his way into her place of business and all the same laid his charm on her as well. Rick cursed at himself as he remember being at the side of the woman for many months after that, being a right hand man in the whole deal but he thought he could get cut loose and run off. 

“Rick! Rick!” Stan shoved him a bit, pulling him out of his trance.” who was she?”

“No one!” Rick finally said.” She’s no one so drop it.”

Stan didn’t say anything after that. They rode in silence for the rest of the time. Rick only  
stopped when the needle in the gas gage was almost on the E. They stopped at a desolate gas station in a small town, Rick went inside to pay, while Stan got up and stretched his legs as they had been on the road for a few hours now at this point. 

His mind wandered to the woman back at the bar. He still wondered who she was, but Rick seemed touchy about her so he’d keep his curiosity to himself. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked around the oddly silent gas station. From what he could tell they were in a small quiet town, like what he would see passing through in the royal car to other kingdoms they held diplomacies with. 

Stan stood up straight and formal, but then slacked on his stance,” I don’t have to stand like that anymore.” he reminded himself.

Rick finally came back out and started filling up the gas tank, grumbling to himself about the “hick town in bumfuck nowhere.”

Stan quietly observed the taller male, making his own little notes on him. The brunet knew that Rick must be older than him by at least a decade, and that he didn’t like to play the questions game. Stan could also guess he and the woman from before had history, but of what kind he couldn’t determine.

Once Rick was done he hitched the gas nozzle back in it's place and motioned for Stan to get on as he did as well.”Let’s get some more ground between us and them before stopping for the night.”

Stan nodded and got on with him.

***********************

The younger male stepped out of the bathroom, drying his hair,” Shower’s all your’s.” 

Rick shook his head,” I’ll shower in the morning before we leave.” He ran his finger over the small slight slice on his neck, and then got up, changing his mind,” fuck it. I’m going in. Don’t wait up.” 

Stan sat down on the bed and shrugged, dropping his towel on the floor. Today had been exhausting and he didn’t doubt there was more to come with this mystery woman and all this trouble he found himself wrapped up in with his new traveling companion. Life outside the castle was so strange for him, full of danger and risk. 

His lips curled up into a wide grin, he was excited for what would happen next in their journey. Stan got comfortable in the bed and promptly passed out.

When Rick emerged from the bathroom, all he heard was the soft drone of the ac in the window and Stan snoring ever so slightly. He looked around the room and sighed, he knew better than to relax. He sat on the edge of the bed after grabbing a bottle of beer from the minibar. It was going to be a long night.

 

Stan woke in the morning to Rick hunched over on the side of the bed, as he had passed out there. He sat up and yawned, reaching over to pat Rick on the shoulder to wake him up. The taller man’s eyes flew open, sitting up straight.

“Easy, tiger.” Stan chuckled softly.” rough night?”

Rick groaned, holding his head in his hands now,” you don’t know the half of it, Lee.”

The younger male got out of bed, offering to help Rick up.” come on. Let’s get some coffee in you then take off, yeah?” as he spoke, Stan stood Rick up and straightened Rick’s clothing a bit, then helped him over to the small coffee machine.

After a good pot or two of weak hotel coffee, they packed up what little they had and checked out. The pair got back out on the road as the morning was off to what felt like a slow start. Even Rick went a bit slower than he had yesterday. 

The rest of the day went like that as well, with a strange but satisfying lull and continued well into the night when they got settled at a motel for some rest. Rick still seemed uneasy about who was chasing them, but was more relaxed than the day before. 

By a month of traveling together, Stan was getting a good tan, and had lifted some clothes from an unsuspecting man’s suitcase. Rick was getting more relaxed as they got further away from the place of confrontation. The pair would stop each night at whatever they could afford, being either motel or a spot in a park, and talk calmly about themselves. 

Rick told Stan some of the more great highs of his life while the brunet looked on in awe at the life he’d led. In return Stan would tell Rick some of the fun things about living in a castle, just before they drifted to sleep.

One particular day, they had reached the coastline, and they stopped for the day to sit in the sun and perhaps con a few people out of money. Stan learned pretty quick with the way Rick taught him specific cons and pickpocketry. In just an hour they had enough for a good meal, some gas, and a room. 

“That ac feels mighty nice doesn’t it, eh Lee?” Rick grinned, dropping his pack at the door.

Stan nodded in agreement and sighed,” I think I might have gotten sunburnt.”

“It happens, kid. It’ll get better soon.” Rick turned to him, examining the redness on his companion’s face and shoulders.” Man, you definitely burned! You’re as red as a tomato!” he snickered.

“Fucker.” Stan chuckled, playfully shoving the taller male. He walked further into the room and looked around, it was a decent room for what they had paid. To get cheaper they only got a one bed room. 

“Hey Lee. Wanna grab a bite?” Rick asked.” We still got plenty for gas and food.”

“Sure.” He grinned and went with his friend to the diner across the street. It was a small homely diner with a local or two scattering in the almost empty dining area. The waitress was more than nice to the travelers, even went as far to offer free desserts.

While eating, Stan would look over at Rick, almost as if he wanted to say something but he couldn’t put the right words to it. The older male noticed, but said nothing to see how long it would take Stan to get up the courage to ask him what was on his mind. He found it a bit amusing at that. Until it began to bug him.

“Alright, spit it out Lee.” Rick told him.

“Who is the woman that is chasing us?” Stan finally asked with bated breath. He didn’t know what to expect from Rick at this point and time.

Rick’s expression went from calm to enraged, and then back again as he gave in to tell Stan.” It’s a long story, Lee.” He spoke softly.

“Summarize it then?” He reached over and possibly over a invisible line, touching the older male’s hand,” You and me, pal. Stuck like glue. I’m not going anywhere.”

The taller man let out a soft chuckle,” more like you couldn’t go anywhere.”

“That too, but I mean it.”

Rick sat back and sighed, looking at his younger counterpart,” alright, well. This woman that is chasing us, or was chasing us, is a rather difficult hurdle I’ve found myself trying to jump over. I thought I could swoop in, sleep my way to fortune and split. She had other plans it seems.”

“So she’s a crazy ex then?”

“Crazy? No. No, she’s brilliant. Clever; cunning; a snake in the grass.” Rick grit his teeth at the very thought that he met someone nearly as smart as him,” She caught me in a web and now I’m just breaking free. Unfortunately we’ve gotten another person caught up in this mess.”

Stan leaned in, curious as to what made Rick so downtrodden at this point in time. He looked on at the older gentleman, seeing him reach into his pocket for a moment, pulling out his wallet. He produced a small picture of a blonde haired blued eyed child smiling brightly as the sun.” Wh-”

Rick cut him off,” my kid. We weren’t planning to have a kid. She just, happened. I thought I could get out about a year after she was born and then I could get the resources to care for her and get her out of her mother’s cold grasp.”

“Where is she now?” he asked.

“I had a buddy take her from her mom’s place, she’s hiding with him for now.” Rick answered, and stood up,” okay, enough sad shit. Let’s go drink.”

Stan didn’t argue, he went with Rick and they went to the bar just a few blocks away. The younger man watched as Rick chugged drink after drink, while he barely got through two within the time span. Rick started loosening up, he danced to the music and hollered to speak to anyone who’d pay attention.

The lanky male swayed about, clearly having a ball as Stan watched on. He came back to sit down and get a few more drinks in his system, when he started spouting off to Stan about this, that, and the other thing. The prince just smiled and nodded, listening to him spout on about what he thought was nonsense.

From what he could tell, Rick was talking about space exploration and a spacecraft of sorts. Stan brushed it off as drunken babble from Rick, and suggested they went back to the hotel before it got too light outside.

Stan took hold of his drunk companion and helped him back to their room. He was more than happy to see a bed, but Rick had other plans, urging Stan almost demanding that he come with him to a certain location. 

“Alright! If it shuts you up, I’ll--” the younger man was cut off by a pair of slobbering wet lips pressed to his own. Stan pushed Rick off him, looking furious at this point,” Rick Sanchez! You’re drunk, go to bed!”

He began to stalk away as Rick laughed and said,” c-come on, Lee. c’m’ere. Please. C’mon Lee.”

Stan didn’t listen, plugging his ears, forcing Rick to come over and kneel down between Stan’s knees.

“Th-this time I’mm serious. P-promise.” he told his friend.

The brunet looked at him, but then turned his nose up, he wasn’t going to be fooled twice by the same trick. Rick could see his begging was getting no where, and when he wanted something he was persistent, as Stan would come to find out as he watched his friend drunkenly babble to him on the floor.

“Leeeeeeee.” Rick grabbed his hand and started pulling on him.

“Fool me once Sanchez.” Stan huffed, refusing to get up from his spot, even going as far to look away just as Rick pulled the puppy eyes.

Thinking rather quickly, the drunken male climbed on the bed and got in Stan’s face while on all fours.” Lee…” he spoke softly, throwing on charm as well as he could in this state.

The brunet found himself face to face with his partner and couldn’t look away. Despite them having been getting close, he’d never been so teasingly close. Close enough to see the flecks of gold in Rick’s brown eyes, and all the small details of the other’s face. He leaned back a bit, surprised at how insistent Rick was on going to see this ‘spaceship.’

“You don’t know personal space when you’re drunk, do you?” Stan said firmly only to have his breath hitch seconds later at Rick placing his hand on his thigh.

Think it was a bit funny, the taller man chuckled and jokingly said,” personal space? What’s that~?”

Stan moved back even more, now to the midpoint of the bed.” alright, enough. You’re drunk.”

“And y-you’re cute.” Rick hiccuped and continued his pursuit,” come on, just say you’ll go with me on my ship?”

“And if I say I will, you’ll stop this and go to sleep?” Stan asked, his heart pounding. He wanted to pounce on Rick, but knew it wouldn’t be right while he was drunk. He didn’t even know if Rick meant it when he called him cute.

“Ye-yeah! But you.. You gotta promise, Lee.” Rick said, once more taking Stan’s hand in his and holding it to his cheek.

Stan sighed and went over his options, he really had no choice.” alright… I’ll go with you.” He patted Rick on the shoulder,” I promise.”

Satisfied at last, the older man backed off and flopped over on his side of the bed. He struggled out of his pants and laughed,” Thought I’d hafta do a lot more than that to get you to agree~.”

“Like what?” Stan’s curiosity got the better of him, and he immediately regretted asking.

“Oh nothing.” Rick dismissed and got under the covers.” g’night Lee.”

Within a few minutes the lanky man was sleeping, as indicated by his snoring. Stan was left in awe at his companion, he shook it off after confirming Rick was asleep and turned out the lights, going to sleep himself.

In the morning, the pair woke to the sound of pounding on their door. Stan shot up and ran to the window to peek.” oh, shit.” He ran back to Rick and shook him, urging him up.” come on Rick. She’s here! We gotta go! Now!”

“Shhhhhh.” grumbled the older man, clearly not up to par.” stop talking. Everything’s pounding.”

“That’s not your head idiot! That’s the door!” Stan said, dragging him out of bed.” get dressed! We gotta leave before she busts in here.”

Rick didn’t look too pleased, but he slowly got back into his pants and boots, while Stan rushed around gathering up their things and shoving them in the bag they had. As soon as they had everything packed, the door flew open and there stood the drug lord and her henchmen, who completely busted the door. 

Rick sobered up at this, and grabbed Stan’s hand, looking around, trying to think on the fly, as everything in the room spun from last night’s drinking.

“How cute~. You’re hiding behind your new toy.” she said, stepping into the room.” So you turned the wanted Prince into your new boyfriend, I see?”

Shaking his head, Rick growled,” Ready to do something stupid, Lee?”

“As always.” Stan said pumping himself up for what was next to come. Rick charged at the window, pulling Stan with him and jumped through, breaking the glass to get through.

Stan helped Rick regain composure after they hit the ground two feet in front of them. Hearing the woman bark orders, Stan picked Rick up and booked it to the parking lot, while the older male tried to make heads from tails of everything.

“Gimme the keys.” Stan told him, before seeing henchmen having destroyed their getaway vehicle. He looked around wildly before just running across the parking lot with the henchmen chasing after him, and Rick in his arms.

Towards the end of the parking lot, Stan had to put Rick over his shoulder and climb a fence as quickly as he could. Once over, the young man set his older companion on the ground and they ran. His mind and heart raced as the sound of dogs started up and drew closer. Stan pulled Rick, urging him to go faster even if he wasn’t up to par.

They had to find a new getaway. Coming up in the nearest parking lot was a young woman getting out of her car to go inside the store. Stan booked it as fast as he could, and jumped in through the open window, pulling Rick in with him. When the woman turned around to see two strangers in her car, her keys went flying.  
The prince reached out and caught them,”uh. We need to borrow this, lady.” he said before sticking the key in the ignition and turning the engine on.” Rick, which one is the gas?”

Rick pointed to one of the pedals, and without a second thought Stan punched it, Rick kept an eye on the gearshift, it was the only thing not spinning for him. The young male picked up on how to drive rather fast by learning as he went, he glanced in the mirror and saw a herd of black vehicles following them. He gripped the steering wheel tight and pressed the gas pedal to the floor. The car lurched forward at the sudden change. 

All Stan knew was that they needed to get away from that drug lord woman and get Rick somewhere safe to see his daughter again. The older man looked behind them and groaned,” Lee. Yer gonna have to lose ‘em somehow.”

“I am VERY aware of this, Sanchez!” Stan huffed,” We have to lose ‘em quick!”

The older man reached over and turned the steering wheel suddenly, causing them to drift a bit, but when he let go, they were on another road, racing down it and the herd of cars was getting farther away from them. Stan let out a little sigh of relief, but didn’t stop until he knew they had a good bit of distance between them and the drug lord.

He finally slowed down, the car seeming glad to have relief from the high speeds. Just as they hit a major kingdom, the car began to spurtter and finally called quits as Stan pulled into a hotel parking lot. Stan got out of the car and popped the hood.

“Well Mr. smart guy, what’s the damage?” Rick asked, finally more awake and sober.

Stan growled and slammed the hood down,” Out of gas and she’s real hot right now. We go anywhere withing the next few days and she’ll explode. If it's one thing I learned about at the palace, it's cars, and she ain’t safe to go anywhere.”

Rick cursed,” shit. Well… I doubt we have much ground on them.” he rubbed his temples, trying to find a solution,” uh… Oh wait, duh!” he lightly smacked his own forehead and went digging in the bag.” where is it… Ah!” he produced a small remote and hit one of the buttons on it.” Give it a second, Lee.”

Stan drummed his fingers on the hood of the car impatiently,” well?”

Rick held up his index finger, looking up at the sky.

“Rick, what are we waiting f--” Before he could finish his sentence, he heard the wind around them change. He looked up and there was a flying object, lowering itself to the ground next to the car.” What. Is. That?”

“Okay, before you freak out, your highness, let me explain.” Rick turned to him. 

Stan was wide-eyed at this hunk of flying mass landed and Rick just leaned on it casually like it was no big deal.” You’re tell me… To not freak out… About THAT?!”

The older man laughed and patted the flying vehicle,” This is my best work yet. Y’know, next to my daughter.”

“Explain. Now!” The bulkier man demanded.

“This, is my spaceship.” Rick told him,” I’m the smartest man alive, Lee! I make robots for fun, and when I’m bored I cause trouble all over this planet!” he stood up and paced a bit, excitedly explaining everything,” I was in college when I made this ship! I was bored, and I discovered the wonders of space travel! A-and all the planets outside our solar system! Lee, we can get off this planet! We can run!”

Stan stood there dumbfounded, looking at his friend like he was a babbling idiot.

“Lee…” Rick walked back over to Stan,” Please come with me. We can hide for a few months and come back after she gives up on searching for us.”

“And what if she doesn’t?” the brunet asked,”You’re not the only one wanted, Rick. My father has been looking for me.” He stooped down to grab up a newspaper scurrying across the ground. He pointed to the front page,” Look. ‘Prince Stan Pines still at large.’ I’ve seen you hiding headlines from me. If they find me with you… I don’t even want to think about what could happen to you if that happened!”

“Easy, kid, easy.” Rick told him,” That won’t happen, okay? We can just get in the ship and leave.”

“And go where exactly? How do I know this thing won’t explode the minute we get a foot off the ground? And when we get up there, then what? Go to some far off planet, I’m not even sure exists?” Stan questioned,” Aliens? Outer space thugs? Things that want to kill us?!”

Rick cracked a smile, listening to Stan,” Lee, I am an outer space thug.”

“Don’t try to pretend either!”

“I’m not.” He promised, grabbing ahold of Stan before he could throw a fit,” You just gotta trust me okay?”

Stan found himself staring into his companion’s beautifully brown eyes. Something in him just melted from the way Rick stared back at him, making him give in. It was truly hard to say no to Rick Sanchez, this was something Stan had learned the hard way.

“Fine. Looks like I have no choice.” he sighed.

The taller male grinned and let go of him, getting in the spaceship. Stan followed his lead and watched Rick fumble with some keys before starting the ship up.” Here we go~.”

Feeling the ship start to lift off the ground, the younger man’s heart nearly jumped out of his chest, reaching for the nearest item that would provide stability. He squeezed his eyes shut, thinking that this was all a bizarre dream. When he opened them, surely he’d still be back in the palace and none of this had happened.

“Hey. Hey, Lee.” Rick said after a few moments of listening to Stan mumble prayer.” We’re all clear. It's okay.”

Stan slowly opened his eyes and gasped to find they were in space, high above Earth.” W-what…?” he leaned over and pressed his forehead against the window,” oh my god… No. N-no way…”

“Yes way. Now calm down.” Rick told him, messing with some switches,” If I had known you were gonna be such a baby about it, I wouldn’t let you hold my hand.”

Stan sighed and sat back,” And here I thought you were just drunk talking last night. You used the same tactic to make me promise to come see this thing.”

“Did I now?” Rick raised one side of his monobrow in an inquisitive manner.” So, what made you agree?”

“You don’t remember a thing do you?” Stan let out a chuckle,” Well first you kissed me a-”

“I kissed you?!” Rick laughed,” Oh man, I’m surprised you didn’t sock me!”

Stan nodded,” Well, I figured you were drunk enough that it didn’t mean anything. But, then you basically begged and got in my face until I promised.”

“Oh wow. I can’t help it. I’m persistent when I want someone to stick around.” The older man said,” You’ve stuck with me longer than i’m used to having partners in crime.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Rick nodded, relaxing as they cruised through space.” They usually give up; back out when something more convenient comes along. To tell the truth, right before we met, my last partner ditched me that crowd.”

Stan stayed quiet, listening to his friend talk about how most of his partners left him after about a week. He reached over the console between them and took Rick’s hand.” I’m not going anywhere, Sanchez.”

Rick smiled at this. After being reassured they rode in a peaceful silence out of the solar system and towards the other planets Rick knew about. At this point, the younger of the pair was beginning to realize why everything seemed so carefree with Rick. With an ace in the hole like this, Rick was virtually untouchable to everyone on earth. He shifted in his seat, relaxing a bit. 

An interesting colored planet came into view to which Rick made a noise of disgust and turned the wheel, going away from the planet.

“What’s wrong with that planet?” Stan inquired.

“Still wanted there. Can’t go back just yet.” Rick answered.” We’re going to a much better place anyhow.”

“Where?” He looked at the taller male.

“It’s a surprise, babe.” he said simply.

Stan’s face lit up bright red at being called babe, turning his attention back to the window. He was very curious of where they were going, close to other planets he could see rings of traffic, so it wasn’t just Rick that had a flying spaceship. Technology on these other planets seemed to be far in advanced compared to that on Earth. He watched as they passed by in amazement, taking in all the new and unfamiliar sites.

It was crazy to think just a little over a month ago Stan was still just half of a pair of twin princes, and now he was an individual experiencing the beauty of space beyond the solar system in person. He then glanced back over who made this all possible. Rick supplied the thrills for them both. If Stan had stayed in his kingdom, he’d never known this great thrill called life.

He looked back over at Rick and wondered if he hadn’t escaped. How different their lives could be right now. He couldn’t see himself being stuck in the palace at this point. He’d changed so much in the month he’d been gone, he doubted his brother or father would recognize him. The brunet turned his attention to the side mirror, he was now noticing all the change he’d gone through. 

His skin was tanned, he had some thing of a beard, and his hair was grown out to a messy length from being a uniform haircut. Thinking back to how he looked before, the Stanley Pines now was more than just a thought. He was a free man; free from strict rules and customs, free from being just half of a person, and free from the strong presence of his father. That was a great relief to him. To no longer be held at such high expectation to be the just half of the Stans.

He was someone. Not just anyone, he was a full person with goals and aspirations! He could do anything he wanted now. As this settled in with him, he grinned. Stan could barely contain his excitement from this simple thought. He looked over at Rick again when he stopped the car on a planet for gas.

“What’s got you grinning like that?” Rick asked.

Stan reached over, grabbing Rick’s face and kissed him heartily. When he let go he said,” payback.”

He got out of the car, leaving Rick stunned in the driver’s seat. Stan walked around a bit to stretch his legs, coming back to the car to find Rick still sitting there. His brow was furrowed and his hand over his mouth, like he was trying to make sense of what just happened. The lanky man jumped when Stan knocked on the window, but rolled it down.

“Gonna sit there and drown in thought, or you gonna get out to get gas?” The brunet laughed.

Rick smiled and got out with a chuckle,” you just surprised me, kid. Didn’t think a palace stiff knew how to plant one.”

Stan nudged him lightly,”go easy on me old man. I know more about life than you think.”

“Oh really?” the slender man teased, watching Stan as he walked with him towards the store.

“Yes really.” the brunet nodded and held the door open for his companion.” I knew enough to break out of the palace, and enough to get your attention.”

Rick laughed,” so me catching you trying to lift my watch off me was on purpose huh?”

“Maybe.” Stan said coyly. 

The two carried on like this, playing a game of cat and mouse while they filled up the tank with fuel. Using a few flirtatious techniques he’d pick up, Stan played the hard tease, really playing it up. Rick didn’t mind it, he was more than familiar with these methods. Hell, he used them himself to flirt way to galactic criminal status. Hooking up with the galaxies most eligible and wealthiest people, and then later disappearing with as much as he could carry.

Rick only stopped the younger male when it was time to get back in the ship and go. They got in, Stan leaning back in his seat with a smile. In less than a minute they were back up in space, cruising towards the place Rick told him.

“Hey Rick.” Stan said after a few moments of silence.” Say it's fate we met yeah?”

“Fate huh?...” the tall man glanced at his passenger.” I’m a man of science, Lee, fate is like so predetermined god b.s. But I say it was a damn good chance that we did.”

He smiled, hearing his nickname roll off Rick’s lips like smooth honey,” So, is powerful dangerous women your type or…”

“Well, if I just want money, I’ll con my way into it and back out again.” he said.” Uh, but, I don’t think I’ve ever loved someone in that sense. Love is a picky thing, and my tastes even pickier.”

“Well… How do you feel about snobby rich boys that run away to do dangerous things like fall in love?” Stan asked.

Rick laughed,” I’d say there’s only one kind of snobby rich kids I put up with. And he’s stubborn, strong, knows a hell of a lot of shit about cars and pick pocketing.”

Stan perked up at this, then sat back again,” so uh, you built this ship?”

“Yeah.” he nodded,” anything you’ve seen me use I’ve pretty much made. I know having this advantage over all the schmucks on Earth is a bit unfair, but out here it's common. I’ve been on just about every planet in this area twice, both times conning the wealthy out of their money and jetting off before they could catch me. Always just a hair out of reach.”

Stan listened with a grin, something about his partner’s voice was so soothing.” so how long are we gonna be off planet?”

“Hmm. I guess for a few years.” Rick said.

“What about your daughter?”

He chuckled,” she’s where we’re headed.”

Stan nodded, looking back out the window again, more than ever did he feel anticipation to see someone. Everything up here was unknown to him, it made him excited to know that he was in a spot only some people had dreamed about. Rick slowed the ship down as they approached another planet, it was interesting colors of blues and yellow. As they got closer, he could see what looked like men and women with bird like features. He watched in awe as they landed down in what appeared to be a driveway of sorts.

A man, with the same bird like features as the other inhabitants of this world came out of the hut Rick had parked in front of. Rick got out to greet this man, they appeared to be friends. Stan watched from the ship, a bit afraid to step out as he watched Rick and this bird person talk and laugh. 

When Rick realized Stan was still in the ship he came over and opened the door,” C’m’on, princess, you’re not flaking out on me now are ya?”

“I’m no princess, Sanchez.” Stan huffed, getting out of the ship.

“There’s my Lee.” the taller man purred, putting his arm around Stan’s shoulder and walking with him back up to the other gentleman he’d been talking too.” Birdperson this is Lee. Lee, Birdperson.”

Stan reached out to shake the man’s hand. Birdperson looked at Stan’s hand, then at Rick like he was unfamiliar with a handshake.” Rick, why is the strange human extending his hand to me?”

“Uh, it's nothing…” Stan retracted his hand and put it behind his head with a embarrassed smile.

“It's a handshake Pers. it's a common greeting on Earth.” Rick said, pushing his way past Birdperson,” Where’s Beth? She’s okay right?”

“She was wailing earlier, but has since fallen asleep.” Birdperson stated.

Stan stood looking between the new person and Rick, not sure what to make of it, but he was sure he shouldn’t waste time trying to figure out the evolution of the birdpeople when he knew damn well that science wasn’t his thing.

Finding himself shy he stood in silence with Birdperson when Rick went inside the hut. They both looked at each other, somewhat questioning each other silently. 

“Rick said that he was bringing another person with him. I was not aware this person would be his mate.” Birdperson finally said.

Stan lit up bright red like a firetruck at Birdperson’s blunt statement.” O-oh, I’m.. I’m not.. It's not like that.”

“But Rick has talked fondly of you, even calling you his.” Birdperson told him.

“Well, I…”

Stan was cut off by Rick coming back outside with a baby girl in his arms. The child was all giggles and coos and smiled, messing with a lock of her daddy’s hair while Rick smiled at her.

“She hasn’t looked that happy since you left.” Birdperson commented.

Rick chuckled,” yeah, she must’ve given ya hell. I didn’t think I’d be gone so long.” He looked up briefly, before readjusting Beth in his arms,” uh, lets go inside. No need to be standing out here.”

The two followed Rick back inside. Stan found that the hut on the inside looked much like the homes on Earth. There was a living room area and hall ways to bedrooms and a bathroom and even a kitchen. Rick sat down on the sofa, which Stan joined him, while Birdperson sat in his chair.

“So, Lee. What do you think?” Rick asked.

“About what exactly?”

“This place, Birdperson, anything.” he encouraged.

Stan looked around for a minute and nodded,” Well, it seems livable. I’m surprised this house hut thing looks a lot like some of the houses we’ve been in before.”

“Rick has spoiled me to human living accessories.” Birdperson chimed in.” I find it quite comfortable.”

The taller man smiled, looking pleased with himself. He turned his attention back to Beth when she let out a loud gurgle of noise. Stan took note of how devoted his companion was to his child, even going beyond the reaches of Earth technology to make sure she was safe.

Birdperson once more piped up to say,” Rick, I am confused. Your friend Lee has told me you are not his mate, but it is clear you two are bonded.”

“Oh.” Rick looked up at him, bouncing his baby a bit,” Well Pers, this is a complicated matter. I mean, I’m not even certain of this one. I don’t want to press boundaries if any have been set up between me and Lee. Only time will tell really.”

“Yeah.” Stan nodded,” Though we have become close very quickly.”

“Well, Lee.” Rick looked over at Stan,” you wouldn’t mind living in a place like this with me?”

“Not at all.” Stan grinned,” Remember-”

“Stuck like glue” they said together.

Birdperson nodded, seeming to understand what they meant. He observed them while they conversed. Rick and Stan appeared to make a formidable duo, and seemed to be fond each other. 

“I have a hut next door, completely with a nursery and everything, Lee. We can live here until at least Beth is old enough to withstand space travel properly.” Rick said, talking rather excitedly to his partner.” Say you’ll stay?”

Stan paused and then nodded with a smile,” yeah. Yeah, I’ll stay with you.”

Rick overjoyed and leaned in, kissing Stan very passionately. They both got kinda lost in it before Beth cooed and pulled on both of their hair, making them break.

“Strong lil gal, ain’t she?” Stan chuckled, replacing his lock of hair in Beth’s hand with a finger.

Rick smiled,” yeah. She’ll grow up to do great things.”

Birdperson relaxed, seeing nothing could disrupt the pair’s happiness. Before too long they were leaving to go next door as Beth needed to be fed and changed. Stan was impressed with Rick’s house here on the birdperson planet. He found himself able to get comfortable when Beth was settled down for a nap in her crib.

Rick turned on the baby monitor on the inn table next to the couch.” so, you think it’ll be alright?”

“Yeah. I don’t mind it one bit.” Stan purred, running his fingers through Rick’s thick hair.” we’ll do right by her. And here is peaceful. No search parties, no rewards for my return. No crazy drug lord chasing us.” 

“I’m glad you like it. I was afraid it’d be too much for you.” Rick admitted.

“Hey, I don’t think you’ve given me any reason to want to split.” Stan told him,” I think this is a good start in a new story.”

They got closer until their lips met again in a more memorable fashion. Stan pulled the skinnier man to him, wrapping his arms around Rick’s waist, while Rick hands pressed against Stan’s chest and trailing down. They parted just air for a split second then delved back in to a point of obsession with each other. Rick sat in Stan’s lap, tangling his fingers in Stan’s messy hair. 

Stan found himself with a growing hunger to get more of Rick. An intense heat sparked from his chest, an instinct made the bulkier male grab tight to his companion. Such intense passion and heat between the two grew, the two practically jumping out of their skin at every touch. 

The passion quickly died when Rick jerked away at the sound of Beth crying on the baby monitor. He righted himself and hurriedly walked to find out what was wrong. Stan was left a breathy mess on the couch. He’d never felt such a desire for someone before. He sat up straight and fixed his hair, waiting for his partner to come back.

“The mobile’s batteries ran out and scared her with the noise it was making.” Rick said, fiddling with said thing in his hands.” damn thing. They never make these things very well.”

“She went back to sleep yeah?” Stan asked.

“Oh yeah, as soon as the noise stopped she went back to sleep. Bridperson must’ve played her out today.” He nodded, setting the mobile on the coffee table in front of them.” Sorry for ruining the mood. Kids are a bit of a handful.”

“No it's okay.” Stan promised,” Beth is a baby so she needs to be looked after as any child does, Rick.” He smiled, pulling Rick back into his arms,” We don’t have to go fast. I’ve more than enjoyed my time with you just like this.”

Rick shivered as Stan spoke with his lips just barely brushing the nape of his neck.” God you’re a tease.”

“Am I now?” Stan chuckled, he knew full well what he was doing. Rick groaned, knowing how close they were, but yet he was so checked out, just trying to listen to the baby monitor if Beth woke up again. Tension was on the rise between them, each clinging to the other but neither daring to step across that line while Beth was napping.

Stan let out a soft gasp and said,” Damn Rick, I’m being kinda rude, ain’t I?”

“What are you talking about?” Rick asked, looking at him.” If anything you’re acting perfectly fine from my knowledge.”

“Well, here we are after the third kiss and I still haven’t asked you out on a proper date.” Stan told him, getting up before kneeling in front of Rick, mimicking the way Rick had begged him in their last hotel room. He took the slender man’s hand and smiled,” Rick Sanchez will you--”

“Jesus christ this isn’t a marriage proposal Lee.” Rick laughed embarrassedly.

“And if it was?”

The older male sighed,” what a sweet gesture kid, but let’s not get too serious here.”

“I just fucking with ya Sanchez.” Stan chuckled,” And, this is the same thing you did to me back on earth. Sitting there, looking up at me with big puppy dog eyes… Begging me to come with you.”

“Oh really now. And what did I say?” Rick shifted, watching Stan scooting forward on his knees.

Stan grinned and spoke in a low sultry voice,” you said, ‘please baby, please, please, please~.’ And you got even closer.” he purred, getting close to Rick as he stayed knelt on the floor,” And you begged more~, ever so slightly pulling me into your trap.”

“I had a trap? While I was drunk?” Rick sighed, leaning down to be closer,” and what was my trap?”

“I think I fell for you at that exact moment.” Stan said, looking up into his eyes,” Something about staring into your eyes sparked something in me.”

Rick chuckled and gave him a light peck,” Alright Mr. Romance. You can stop now.”

Stan pulled himself up and kissed his partner sweetly,” Too sappy?”

“A little.” Rick said,” jus’ not used to it I guess.”

Stan sighed,” Alright, I’ll go easy on you.” 

The baby monitor sparked up with Beth’s wailing and the bulky man turned,” i’ll get ‘er, babe.” He walked off into the hall to get the crying child,” Shh, shh. Hey there girly, it's’lright. Uncle Lee’s got you.”

He cradled her in his arms and lightly bounced her with a smile, softly trying to calm her. Beth finally did calm down as Stan brought her to the livingroom with a big ol’ grin. Rick was still sitting on the couch, waiting for Stan to get back. He smiled at the sight of his partner holding his infant child, calming her as he walked. 

“I think she likes me.” Stan chuckled, sitting down next to Rick, Beth had a tight grasp on his finger and was still sniffling but calming down.

“I think so too.” Rick nodded, kissing Stan’s cheek.

Stan was given his finger back and he was able to put his arm around Rick, both of them had their eyes on Beth. She gurgled and cooed at the pair, doing some sort of baby magic that made every adult melt. 

“So, uh…” Stan grunted a bit, glancing over at Rick, then back to Beth,” You sure she won’t, uh… Grow up to hate me or what not, when we go back to earth and finds out about her mother?”

“I don’t think so.” Rick shook his head, then muttered,” she’s more likely to hate me.” under his breath.

Beth wiggled out of Stan’s one armed hold and crawled across both their laps exploring the new environment she’s been placed in. Rick picked her up and got up to get a baby toy. It was crawl around track of toys strung together of Rick’s own invention, most likely designed with Beth in mind to stimulate her natural wanting to learn and grow. The lanky male set Beth in the center and the child began crawling to the first thing that caught her eye.

“For a foul mouthed criminal, I didn’t think you’d be such a caring father.” Stan commented.

“I’m a mad scientist, Lee, not a robot with no heart.” He came back to the couch and sat down with a sigh.” Beth most likely is going to be the only child I ever have, I want her to flourish and be smart.”

“She’ll be smart alright.” The bulky man assured,” We’ll teach her right, how to defend herself if she ever find herself in a sticky situation like we’ve found ourselves in; and of course she’ll get everything right just on the first time.”

“Beth will grow up great with us as guides.” Rick chuckled,” Though I think we need to fine tune how we handle situations in times of stress.”

“Oh yeah, yeah. I mean, on our own is completely different from with a kid.” Stan nodded. He knew from growing up with a strict father as his brought him to have some different view on parenting, but he wasn’t certain how things would go now that such an occasion presenting itself.

Thought he was a bit timid, he looked at Beth and saw a wonderful little girl who would need all the support she could get until she refused it. He felt a need to protect her until she could do it herself. Then he looked at Rick and saw a promising future. He saw in his companion something he hardly came in contact with at the castle; love. Whilst losing himself in thought, Stan pulled Rick closer to himself and kissed him again.

Rick turned a light pink when they broke,” h-hey now.”

“I’m hooked on you, Sanchez~.” Stan rumbled with a grin.

“Damn babe, should’ve said so sooner, we could’ve had more fun before we came back for Beth~.” Rick chuckled, wrapping his arms around Stan. 

They shared a laugh and together they got down on the floor to play with Beth, who was more than happy to engage in play time full of bright colorful things and objects that got her mind working. Stan chuckled and watched Beth crawl between him and Rick, he had a family.  
-End-


End file.
